1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing images digitally and outputting them after various image processing operations are performed thereon.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, this type of apparatus has had a function for computing weights regarding two images and combining half-tone images, or a half-tone image and a character image.
This image recording apparatus combines images on the basis of weighting factors as a result of an operator setting weighting factors which determine the ratio at which two images are combined. For example, after first image data is input and stored in a memory, the first image data is read out from the memory in synchronization with the operation for inputting second image data, which is input next. Thus, the two image data are added according to the above weighting factors and a combined image is formed.
However, in the above-described prior art, although weighting factors in one-time image combination processing can be properly selected, one weighting factor must be selected for one combined image, and therefore an image combination can be performed at a uniform ratio only within one image. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a wide variety of images.